Lost Past
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: Harleen has won the war, but at a great price. She was betrayed, and everything she had been fighting for, became a lie in the blink of an eye. Now Death has decided to give her a second chance, but first, she must change the life of another one. Who is this mysterious Uzumaki Naruto and why is Death sending her to the time even before his birth? *full summary inside* AU, FemHarry.
1. Re-Start

**HI GUYS! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**And I brought a new story with me :3**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update every now and then so... yeah... please be patient...**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Harry fanfic _(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it!)_ so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Rated M because of possible future lemons and gore, and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Naruto are not not mine _(unfortunately)_ I just own the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Harleen has won the war, but at a great price. Her own life. She was betrayed, and everything she had been fighting for so long became a lie in the blink of an eye. Now Death has decided to give her a second chance, but first, she must change the life of another one. Who is this mysterious Uzumaki Naruto and why is Death sending her to the time even before his birth? Why does she need to change his future to change her own? How is he related to her? And what is the truth behind her heritage?

**Pairing:** Minor past FredXFemHarry, AllXFemHary _(for now)._

**Warnings: SPOILERS! HORRIBLE SPOILERS! IF YOU DON'T MIND THEN GO AHEAD AND READ! OTHERWISE GET YOUR NOSES OUT OF HERE! **AU, Non-Canon, FemHarry, Time-Travel, Ron/Ginny/Molly/Hermione/Dumbledore-bashing, super!Harry, immortal!Harry, abused!Harry, adorable!Harry, intelligent!Harry, meddling Shinigami/Death, etc, etc, etc. _(More warnings will be added in the future)._

* * *

><p>"Blah..." talking<p>

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..."_ dreams/flashbacks

* * *

><p><strong>Published: 10-13-14<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Re-Start<strong>

**_― Betrayal and Beginnings －_**

**_(Possibilities)_**

* * *

><p>Harleen felt herself floating. She felt like she was floating in nothingness. She felt numb. Hari knew that her body must have been hurting, but instead, she felt... <em>nothing<em>. Absolutely nothing.

"Ahhh... So this is how I end...?" She couldn't help but ask herself extending her to the non-existent sky, almost as if she was trying to reach for something, but when she closed her fist she only managed to grasp nothingness. "Pathetic." She spat weakly at herself closing her eyes and forcing the tears not to fall from her emerald jewels.

Harleen could remember with exact precision the events from the last seven years that ultimately led to this very moment.

Everything started with Sirius's death. After they had been led to a trap that killed her beloved godfather, her friends started to walk away one by one blaming her with the exception of a few, matters only got worse when Voldemort return was declared official by the Ministry of Magic.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, the two people she considered her closest friends and the ones she could trust no matter what, had been the first ones to desert her. They had never really liked her and only stayed with her because of her ―at least in her opinion― useless fame. They had tried to create distance between them with petty excuses but while at the same time not leaving the picture.

During their final year at Hogwarts they had dropped everything and left to complete the mission Dumbledore entrusted them with, which consisted on searching and destroying the remaining horcruxes. It took them a few months to collect them all, but the shit hit the pan when they returned to Hogwarts and find it under the Ministry's control, and by default, Voldemort's.

Her 'best friends' then ran back with their families with their tails between their legs spouting lies about her putting them under the Imperio and forcing them to be her friends while constantly putting them in danger and things of the like. Only a selected few remained by her side, including those who were part of the DA ―with the exception of Ron Ginny and Hermione― as well as Remus Lupin, Arthur, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Andromeda Tonks, and Mad-Eye Moody.

They were few, but they managed to fight back little by little. And finally, seven years later they managed to kill Voldemort.

But things didn't last.

Ron and Hermione made it their mission to make sure she wouldn't be able to live the rest of her live peacefully and started spreading rumors about her becoming the next Dark Lady. It didn't take long before the Ministry got wind of things and immediately ordered her apprehension, it certainly didn't help that the place was full of idiotic sheep. Two weeks later their little army that had fought against Voldemort, and which they dubbed "Tussilage Army" which was French for Coltsfoot and meant in the language of Flowers "Justice shall be done to you". They decided to use flowers in Lily Potter's honor, as she had been the one whose sacrifice had given the magical world a few years to recuperate from the first war.

Little by little everyone that was part of the "Tussilage Army" were hunted down and killed. Even little Teddy who wasn't part of it had perished simply because his parents had been brave warriors who chose to fight for the freedom of the magical world.

Harleen had been the last one to fall, at it was at the hand of her beloved mentor.

The man she had thought died protecting what he believed in.

Albus Dumbledore.

It had been faster than falling asleep. A simple Avada Kedavra aimed at her head, and the rest was history. She knew no more.

She was tired. So tired. But at least, she would finally be able to leave everything behind and go to where she had been dreaming of, for so long.

"I wouldn't be so sure." A voice echoed in her ears and Harleen spurred forward. If she hadn't been in an apparently gravity-less space, she was sure she would have hurt herself.

"Who is there?" She demanded, her eyes narrowed in slits and she curled her hands into first, taking a fighting stance quickly.

"Aww... the little witch thinks she can take me." The voice cooed mockingly. "Well, you have another thing coming, darling."

"Who. Are. You." She demanded with gritted teeth.

"Ah, little thing." The voice said with a teasing tone that make her want to break his/her nose and many other bones. "One would thing you would know already, after all, you collected my little toys." The voice said and Harleen's eyes widened in disbelief.

"No way... _Death!?_" The twenty two year old woman screeched.

"Well, that's one of my names. I'm also known as Muerte, Mort, Shinigami, Mortem, Smerti. Your pick." Death said casually and Harleen grimaced at him.

"Death... wait, you said I collected your... toys?" She asked confused, he _was_ talking about the Hollow's, right?

"Yes, darling, I'm talking about the Hollows." He answered almost like he had read her mind, he probably had.

"Why did you refer to them as your toys, then?" Harleen's head was seriously starting to hurt now.

"Well, you really don't believe I gave those three brothers artifacts that would ensure my demise if they all ever fall in one person's hands do you?" He asked, and the black haired girl had the decency to blush.

"I gave them some toys instead that would surely make them meet their end painfully. All except the third brother, he was cool. Anyway, I made them so whoever managed to gather all three of them would become my personal toy."

"_What!?_" Harleen screeched loudly in disbelief. Of all the things that had happened to her, this was definitely the worse. Great, no even death she could have some peace.

"Now, now, darling. Calm down." Death tutted disapprovingly and the young adult started sputtering so much she almost started hyperventilating. "Lucky for you, I actually like you and have decided to make a deal with you." He said and Harleen immediately shut up and narrowed her eyes in suspicion, listening intently.

"Go on, I'm listening." She encourage.

"Very well, I have decided I will help you change the events of you life. I'm giving you a second chance." The voice explained patiently and the girl nodded tentatively.

"So... what is the catch?" She asked, it sounded to good to be true.

"No catch darling, but there will be terms." Death explained and she nodded.

"Alright..." She said after a few minutes of thinking about it, she didn't have anything to loose after all.

"Perfect!" He exclaimed and in a blink of an eye, the scenery changed and she was no longer floating in nothingness, instead, she was setting on her legs in what seemed to be an oriental room, in front of her a young man with sickly pale skin and shaggy black hair and equally black eyes that seemed to be rimmed by dark bags under them. He was dressed dressed in a black long sleeved shirt and black pants and combat boots.

"Uhmm..." Harleen started awkwardly, not sure if who the person was. "D-Death?" She stuttered after a moment.

"Yes, yes. Now, before anything else, you need to hear a story." He said casually and Harleen looked at him taken aback.

"A story? Weren't you going to say the ter-" But she didn't manage to finish.

"STORY TIME!" He yelled before the light seemed to dim the a single candle between them was lighted.

_Long ago before the founding of the hidden villages, during an era of endless wars between mankind, there existed the Shinju, a tree that was revered as a deity which bore a fruit once every millenia. Although it was forbidden to consume the Shinju's fruit, it was eaten by Princess Ootsutsuki Kaguya, who used the power it granted her to end the wars plaguing the lands. Some time after this, Kaguya gave birth to two sons named Hagoromo and Hamura. They both inherited this powerful chakra and were able to manipulate it. Enraged by the fact her children inherited her powers, Kaguya merged with the Shinju into a monstrous entity of what many christened as the "Ten-Tails". The Ten-Tails rampaged throughout the lands, until Hagoromo and Hamura managed to defeat the beast by having Hagoromo become its Jinchūriki, or "human sacrifice", which allowed his to contain the beast inside his body and keeping it at bay._

_Inspired by his younger son, Asura, Hagoromo separated the Ten-Tails' chakra within his body and used his "Creation of All Things" ability to divide it into nine pieces, creating the tailed beasts and giving each a name. Some time after their creation, the young tailed beasts were told that they were all still linked to one another despite being separate entities. Hagoromo also told them that they would eventually become one again, yet not as they originally were, and that one shall appear at that time to show them what true power is. To ensure that the Ten-Tails would never resurface after his death, Hagoromo eventually used Chibaku Tensei to seal the monster's husk in what would become the moon. Despite their close relation to one another, there is a significant amount of friction between the tailed beasts that caused them to part ways. One such cause was due to Kurama's ―the nine tailed beast― belief that their strength was determined by the number of tails each of them possessed, and thus, making him the strongest of them._

_Over the centuries, countless humans failed to regard the tailed beasts as sapient individuals, treating them with great disdain and fear. Because of their immense power, they sought the tailed beasts out as tools to be controlled, a sentiment they detest. By the time of the formation of the shinobi villages, after his victory against Madara Uchiha in the Valley of the End, Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage, used his Wood Release techniques to capture several of the tailed beasts and allow the other shinobi villages to purchase them in exchange for signing peace treaties with each other, in order to stabilize the balance of power between them._

_Madara, later revealed to have survived the altercation, had obtained Hashirama's DNA —which had been his true purpose for the encounter. Integrating Hashirama's DNA into his wounds, Madara awakened the Rinnegan shortly before the end of his natural lifespan. With it, he was able to summon the Ten-Tails' husk from the moon. However, using artificial means to expand his life, Madara was unable to carry out his plan to revive the Ten-Tails. As such, he passed on this task to a young Uchiha Obito, a small teenager who had come to share his view on the world after the girl he loved, Nohara Rin, died at the hand of his best friend._

_With the help of Akatsuki, by the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, seven of the nine tailed beasts had been sealed into the statue. Irked by the slow progress of the plan, assuming the identity of 'Tobi' to oversee the matters and converting reincarnated hosts into his personalized Six Paths of Pain, Obito accompanied by the statue entered the battlefield to obtain the Benihisago and Kohaku no Jōhei which contained the Gold and Silver Brothers. Despite not having sealed the last remaining two tailed beasts entirely —only possessing portions of their power― decided to begin the plan as the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path undergoes a painful regeneration into the Ten-Tails. Despite Uzumaki Naruto's ーthe nine tailed beast Jinchuuriki― and Killer B's ―the eight tailed beast Jinchuuriki― attempts to destroy the Demonic Statue while in mid-transformation, it was successfully restored into the Ten-Tails, albeit in an incomplete form for a while before reaching its matured state._

_However, the tailed beasts used in the Ten-Tails' recreation transferred bits of their chakra into Naruto prior to Obito carrying out the process as the Ten-Tails saw them supporting the young shinobi in spirit as they all have recognized him as the one that Hagoromo foretold. After Obito became its Jinchūriki, the Ten-Tails assumed its true form to enact its host's desire while draining the chakra of those can it grasps in its branches. Eventually, through the combined effort of the Allied Shinobi Forces and Taka, all of the sealed tailed beasts were extracted from Obito's body and collectively decided to aid Naruto to fight against the revived Madara._

_All of the tailed beasts, with the exception of Yin Kurama, were eventually sealed back into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. However, the tailed beasts all left a portion of their chakra inside Naruto, thus continuing to support him and allowing him to access their abilities._

"Okay, I don't get it. What does that had anything to do with me?" Asked Hari confused when the 'tale'was done.

"Maa, that story is not quite true." Death answered and Hari was enveloped in another vision-like trip. "It was said that Kaguya had two sons." He started and Hari interrupted.

"Yes, Hago_ro_mo and Hamu_ra_. You already said that." She said trying to pronounce the strange names the best she could, and received a whack in the head for the interruption.

"Shush, I haven't finished yet." Death sniffed in such way that reminded Hari of Draco Malfoy and she grimaced. "It was said that Kaguya had two sons, but that is a lie. She had a daughter too. The twin sister of the elder brother by a year and a few months, Hagoromo."

"A sister? Why did no one knew about her?" Hari asked confused and was about to continue her questioning, but forced herself to shut up by biting her tongue when she noticed the piercing look Death gave her.

"Ehem, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Kaguya had a daughter, whom she never named due to her feeling. Kaguya felt jealous of her daughter, she had inherited her beauty and powers that awoke the moment of her birth unlike her brothers, and she feared that someday she would surpass her, so she hid her hoping no one would ever find her."

"But they did, right?" She asked quietly, and Death nodded in reply.

"Yes, Hagoromo found her on their sixteenth birthday. He had often passed the room where she had been hidden with a seal, but he never adventured inside until he heard her singing. He thought it was the most beautiful sound he ever heard and tried to find the source, eventually he did but he never knew they were siblings, he died thinking she was an stranger he was fated to fall in love with."

"He fell in love with his sister?" Hari asked skeptically. She couldn't believe the man couldn't recognize his own twin, or even how alike they must have looked like.

"Yes. As I said before, his sister had acquired the beauty from her mother but she looked nothing like her. Another reason why Kaguya hid her." Death explained and Harleen did a double take.

"Hey, you keep referring to her as 'his sister'? Wasn't she ever named?" Harleen asked.

"Ah, yes. After meeting her, Hagoromo often visited her trying to make the visits unknown to his brother and mother and eventually Hagoromo took her from the place she had been hidden and away. Once he was sure she was safe from their mother clutches he gave her name. He named her "Hayami" which meant 'unusual beauty'" He explained calmly serving a cup of tea, which seemed to have come out of nowhere, to Harleen, and the girl had the sudden urge to coo, but she managed to restrain herself, taking the cup instead with a soft 'thank you' and drinking a little.

"Still, what should _I_ care." Harleen repeated trying to not sound like a snooty brat.

"Well, _you_ should care because _you_ are the reincarnation of Ootsutsuki Hayami." Death said with a small smirk when Harleen chocked on her tea and spit it out.

"Hang on! You said what!?" The raven haired girl screamed shrilly and the deity winced before picking his ear with his pinky finger.

"Wow, you could certainly kill someone with that scream. You have such a pair of lungs..." He muttered unhappily.

"Don't try to change the subject!" Harleen shrieked once again, and this time she was rewarded with a glare that made her start to sweat bullets. She could almost swear there seemed to be some kind of black substance leaking from the man's body.

"As I said before you _oh, so kindly_ decided to interrupt me, you are Ootsutsuki Hayami's reincarnation." He said calmly.

"B-B-But! How it that possible in the first place!" She demanded.

"Well, as I already told you, Hayami had inherited her mother's powers, which included the Sharingan combined with the Rinnegan, and the Byakugan." Harleen nodded, it seemed that while she and Death had gone in the vision-like trip, the deity had gone and plunged the knowledge of the Hidden Countries inside her head without her permission, not that she minded understanding just what the heck he was talking about, but a little warning would have been nice. "But that wasn't quite true. Hayami was born with two different bloodlines than her mother and siblings, which she called the Kyūshūgan and Yochigan respectively. The Kyūshūgan on her forehead allowed Hayami to copy any bloodline in existence, so naturally, when she first saw her mother her kekkei genkai copied her mother's Sharingan, Rinnegan and Byakugan, making Kaguya think she had activated them s few minutes after being born, which wasn't very far from the truth." He explained and Harleen nodded once again, it seemed like Death had also put shoved Japanese into her brain. "Hayami grew up seeing the future, and one of her visions seemed to have warned her of something that would happen in the future, and she started making plans, it wasn't until you were born that I understood what she did." He said with a solemn face.

"And that was..." Harleen trailed.

"She found a way to reincarnate herself." He said and Harleen froze.

"Which is me..." She said faintly, and Death nodded.

"Yes. Later I investigated more, and found out it wasn't the first time she did it. She had forced herself to be born... as her own child..." He said and Harleen froze once again.

"Wait, what? She was reborn... in her child's body?" She asked.

"Yes. You see, it was said that Hagoromo sealed the Ten-Tails inside his body, but that's a lie. Hayami was actually the true Jinchuuriki of the Juubi. Hagoromo didn't had enough chakra in his body to contain the Bijū despite being the son of Kaguya, but Hayami did since she was able to copy the Bijū's chakra with the help of her Kyūshūgan and Hagoromo only carried a small portion of the Bijū inside his body." Death fell silent for a minute, almost like he didn't know how to continue and then took a deep breath before proceeding. "The problem was that Hayami knew her death was near thanks to her Yochigan, and knew that the moment she died, all the chakra inside her body would transfer to Hagoromo's body and that would kill him. She didn't want that, so she started investigating and somehow she managed to get hold of books involving magic as you and I know it today, and a ritual where she would be able to transfer her soul into her baby's body who she knew would die during childbirth." He explained. "She didn't live long. A couple of years later she died when Hagoromo separated the Juubi inside his body and created the tailed beasts."

"But... but if that was possible, then why didn't Voldemort did the same? And how was it possible for Hayami to get hold of this book?" Harleen asked.

"Well, you might or not have reached this conclusion, but the Hidden Countries are actually that, hidden countries. There was a conflict between magical people and chakra users way back and they decided to separate each other. While the magical community decided to settle down in Europe and hide, but still have contact with the muggle world, the chakra users didn't and they decided to create a pocket dimension of sorts near Japan. The knowledge of them was lost a little after Hogwarts was created, Slytherin himself destroyed it when he deserted his friends and left the castle." The teenager shrugged.

"Why? I mean, why would he care?" Harleen asked confused pouring more tea in her cup.

"Because he left the magical community for the Hidden Countries. That's why they never heard of him again." Harleen nodded, it seemed understandable.

"I guess it was him who gave Hayami the book." The girl guessed.

"Correct." The fellow raven haired teenager nodded. "Hayami managed to find Salazar, and decided to give the books to her since he wasn't going to use them anymore. And just so you know, Salazar Slytherin didn't actually hate muggles and muggleborns. He just considered that they should attend another school different that Hogwarts that would allow them to learn everything they needed about magic, but without hindering the growth of the purebloods and halfbloods since they have previous knowledge of magic and don't have to learn everything from search." Death explained patiently and Harleen agreed wholeheartedly, it _did_ make sense. "Voldemort and practically everyone in the magical community was simply too stupid to realize what he truly meant, and they ended up driving away one of the most brilliant wizards in history, definitely grater than that idiotic Godric Griffindor, that's for sure." He snorted and the girl frowned confused.

"But... I thought that Godric Griffindor was one of the most brilliant wizards in history..." Harleen trailed confused and the young man grinned darkly.

"'History is written by winners.'" He quoted. "Of course people would think Griffindor was greater than Slytherin if the other man left, give a couple of centuries and some gossiping old ladies and you got yourself the story you know know." The girl nodded once again.

"Then, those books are still in the Hidden Countries?" She asked.

"Yep. That's actually one of the terms I was talking about." The raven haired boy said before standing up and walking to the table by one corners of the room where it lied a pile of papers. "Here is the contract, all the terms are there." He said lazily before dropping the paper in front of her.

Harleen put the cup down, and reached for the papers. She started reading them quietly and carefully making sure every word sink into her brain, almost an hour later she finally put the packet down.

"You want me, not only to remake my whole life, but have _another_ before I was born?" She asked, not sure if what she has read was right.

"And do a couple of things along the way, but yes." Death waved her casually.

"And how exactly would this work?" The girl asked.

"Well, in order to change the course of your life, I need you to change the life of someone else first. "The young male explained. "Think of it as the butterfly effect."

"And, who is this... person I need to change the life of?" Harleen questioned.

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto." Death started. "But in order to change his future I need you to go to the time before his birth." He finished, and Harleen bit her lip worriedly.

"Assuming I take your offer, how am I supposed to do everything you want me to?" The young woman asked.

"Well, you are Hayami's reincarnation. Your souls belonged to Hayami once. Meaning, you have the same abilities she possessed." Death said pitting down his own cup of tea and looking away from her. "The only reason why your kekkei genkai never activated was because Dumbledore sealed them, along with most of your magical core." He said leaving Harleen gobsmacked.

"Wait, what?" She stuttered confused. "M-My magical core was b-blocked?" She asked in disbelief. She had been one of the most powerful witched of all time according to Luna, but if most of her magic was blocked then what did it meant? Was Luna referring to her with her magical core blocked, or unblocked?

"Yes, that's actually the only reason you were able to collect all my toys. Your magic called them." The young man explained solemnly, and Harleen nodded dumbly, still unable to believe everything she had just been told.

"A-Anyway, w-why would I need to change the life of this Naruto guy in order to change mine?" Harleen inquired.

"That, I can't tell you right now." The emerald eyes beauty glared at him. "But I promise you it's nothing bad. It will benefit you in the end." Death tried to reassure her, but the young woman was still wary. "So? What do you say?" The male asked. "Will you take this gamble?"

The former Potter heiress remained silent while she weighted her options. She came to the conclusion that she actually had no option whatsoever, it was either sign the contract, or be damned for the rest of her miserable eternity to be Death's little toy. Something that didn't seem very nice, to put it mildly.

"Alright," She said finally. "Give me the papers here." She ordered a little halfheartedly.

The deity passed her the papers and after rereading them once again, the young woman signed them and handed back. The moment her the papers slipped from her fingers she started feeling drowsy and her eyelids heavy.

"Don't fight it." A voice that sounded far away cooed at her. It took Harleen a minute to realize it was actually Death. "Let go, everything is going to be alright." And she did.

Darkness enveloped not long after.

* * *

><p>When Harleen woke up again, it was due to the feeling of being crushed by invisible walls. It wasn't a nice feeling, and she immediately tried to fight back, but was unable to. Finally, after what seemed to be hours, and probably had been, a white light enveloped and she gave an enraged high pitched screech when she felt someone slapping her butt. She tried to fight back the hands that seemed to be manhandling her, but realized that they felt to big to be human, or maybe she was extremely small.<p>

It was then that the former Potter heiress remember everything that happened before she woke up, and the fact that she seemed to have been reborn slapped her in the face and laughed at her.

"What is going to be her name, onee-sama?" A voice above her asked, she could recognize it was from a female, and that it sounded pained.

"I..." A voice wheezed. It was another woman, probably her mother, but she couldn't be sure. Besides, she was still too stunned to do anything else besides sputtering stupidly. They probably thought she was born faulty. "I... was going to... name the child.. Byakuran... if it was a boy..." The woman continued, she sounded somewhat angry, and Harleen shrank in the arms she was nestled in when she realized that not only that anger was aimed at her, but that the woman she had identified as her new mother had referred to her as 'the child' and not 'my child'.

"Onee-sama..." The other woman, the one that was holding her, whispered sadly.

"I don't care..." The _woman_ wheezed. "Call her whatever you want... I don't care..." Harleen could feel hot angry tears prickling her eyes, but refused to let them fall.

"Onee-sama!" The woman she now could say was her aunt yelled enraged.

"Take her away... I don't want... to see that thing." The woman whispered darkly with an air of finality and Harleen finally let the fears fall as she opened her eyes for the first time in this life. The first person she saw was a long dark haired woman with almond eyes and creamy complexion, there was something about her that screamed kindness and love. Harleen felt when her eyes seemed to shift and absorb something before going back to normal, and she faintly wondered if it was the mysterious Kyūshūgan, Death had told her about. The former adult then turned her little her to the side and saw another woman lying down in a bed surrounded by various people with a green light that seemed to emanate from their hands doing something to the tired woman. The woman had fiery red head and green jewel-like eyes that remained her so much of her true mother, Lily Potter.

It hurt so much.

Her eyes seemed to shift once again and absorbed everything that caught her eyes before returning to normal.

"I understand, _Yuri-sama._" Her aunt suddenly spat at her mother drawing Harleen's attention back to her. "My child and I won't bother you anymore." She said coldly before standing up and walking out of the room.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way, Ayame!" Yuri screeched at her aunt. "And don't you dare take that abomination in! I won't allow it!" The red haired woman howled.

"I apologize, _Yuri-sama_, but since when are you the head of the family?" Her aunt asked coldly. "You forget your place here, you are a bastard child, nothing more. I make the decisions here, not you. And you daughter might be the same as you, but she is still my niece, and my mother's grandchild. I won't allow her to throw her away like yesterday's trash just because she wasn't born a male. I refuse." Her aunt said firmly, and the red haired woman glared darkly at her making Harleen shrink even further into her aunt's arms.

"That child is not mine! My beautiful Byakuran died in childbirth! And that's it!" Yuri howled enraged. "I am your oldest sister! You listen to me!" The woman demanded.

"No! _You_ listen to _me_!" Her aunt yelled making her squirm slightly at the volume. "I told you repeatedly not to go with that man, and you still did. I told you constantly that he was only a man-whore, ad you were only a fling to him. And what did you do? You ended pregnant! And now you want to get rid of a child that had no fault in here besides having a horrible mother? No! I refuse!" She said stomping her foot in the floor, and making the whole house tremble. "You are not my sister! My sister died in childbirth giving birth to my niece! And that's final!" And with nothing more, the black haired woman stomped out of the room with Harleen in her arms.

Harleen wasn't sure for how long they walked, but when they finally stopped, they seemed to have reached a her aunt's house. The building was really small, it just consisted of a single floor. The walls were painted a creamy color and the furniture consisted of black and white.

"Ayame? You are back?" A male voice that reminded Harleen of Sirius. Then, a man with shaggy black hair and deep blue eyes came out of what seemed to be the kitchen. I took everything in Harleen to stop the tears when she noticed just how much he resembled her godfather. The man walked towards them and his eyes rested on her when he noticed her. "Is this Yuri's child?" He asked dubiously making her aunt nod. "He looks nothing like her." The man concluded.

"She." Her aunt pipped.

"She? Yuri must be angry, she wanted a boy, didn't she?" Another nod. "Is that why she's here? Yuri rejected her?" He asked with a pained grimace.

"She was planing to abandon her?" Her aunt explained tightening her arms around her small frame.

"And..." The man asked after a few second.

"What, Tenōkami?" Her aunt asked.

"What is this little beauty's name?" He asked giving Harleen a small smile and reaching for her with her finger, making the former adult grasp it with her chubby hand.

"I was thinking of Haruki." Her aunt admitted.

"Shining brightly?" Tenōkami asked amused. "Fitting I guess." He mused when he saw Harleen giving her a toothless grin.

"Haruki it is then." Her aunt said with a soft smile. "Kurogane Haruki."

That was the last time she saw her smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo... you love it? hate it? I hope you guys liked it! XD<strong>

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

***Muerte: Death in Spanish.**

***Mort: Death in French.**

***Shinigami: Death god in Japanese.**

***Mortem: Death in Latin.**

***Smerti: Death in Russian.**

**＊Hayami: Unusual beauty ―速水―.**

**＊Kyūshūgan: Literally translates as "The Absorption Eye" ―吸収眼―.****  
><strong>

**＊Yochigan: Literally translates as "The Precognition Eye" ―よち眼―.**

***Kekkei Genkai: Bloodline limit.**

***Onee-sama: Big sister.**

****＊Byakuran: White Orchid ―白蘭―.****

**＊Yuri: Lily _(ironic, isn't it?)_ ―百合―.**

**＊Ayame: Iris ―菖蒲―.**

**＊Tenōkami: Sirius _(The Dog Start)_ ―天狼―.**

****＊Haruki: Shining Brightly ****―春木―.****

**And sorry for the mistakes.**

**Mia out~! _  
><em>**

**_Bye bye!_**


	2. Lacking Childhoods

**HI GUYS! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**And I brought a new story with me :3**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update every now and then so... yeah... please be patient...**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Harry fanfic _(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it!)_ so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Rated M because of possible future lemons and gore, and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Naruto are not not mine _(unfortunately)_ I just own the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Harleen has won the war, but at a great price. Her own life. She was betrayed, and everything she had been fighting for so long became a lie in the blink of an eye. Now Death has decided to give her a second chance, but first, she must change the life of another one. Who is this mysterious Uzumaki Naruto and why is Death sending her to the time even before his birth? Why does she need to change his future to change her own? How is he related to her? And what is the truth behind her heritage?

**Pairing:** Minor past FredXFemHarry, AllXFemHary _(for now)._

**Warnings: SPOILERS! HORRIBLE SPOILERS! IF YOU DON'T MIND THEN GO AHEAD AND READ! OTHERWISE GET YOUR NOSES OUT OF HERE! **AU, Non-Canon, FemHarry, Time-Travel, Ron/Ginny/Molly/Hermione/Dumbledore-bashing, super!Harry, immortal!Harry, abused!Harry, adorable!Harry, intelligent!Harry, meddling Shinigami/Death, etc, etc, etc. _(More warnings will be added in the future)._

* * *

><p>"Blah..." talking<p>

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..."_ dreams/flashbacks

* * *

><p><strong>Published: 12-27-14<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lacking Childhoods<strong>

**_― The Outcast Child －_**

**_(The End Of The Kuroganes)_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Last Time* <strong>_

"Ayame? You are back?" A male voice that reminded Harleen of Sirius. Then, a man with shaggy black hair and deep blue eyes came out of what seemed to be the kitchen. I took everything in Harleen to stop the tears when she noticed just how much he resembled her godfather. The man walked towards them and his eyes rested on her when he noticed her. "Is this Yuri's child?" He asked dubiously making her aunt nod. "He looks nothing like her." The man concluded.

"She." Her aunt pipped.

"She? Yuri must be angry, she wanted a boy, didn't she?" Another nod. "Is that why she's here? Yuri rejected her?" He asked with a pained grimace.

"She was planing to abandon her." Her aunt explained tightening her arms around her small frame.

"And..." The man asked after a few second.

"What, Tenōkami?" Her aunt asked.

"What is this little beauty's name?" He asked giving Harleen a small smile and reaching for her with her finger, making the former adult grasp it with her chubby hand.

"I was thinking of Haruki." Her aunt admitted.

"Shining brightly?" Tenōkami asked amused. "Fitting I guess." He mused when he saw Harleen giving her a toothless grin.

"Haruki it is then." Her aunt said with a soft smile. "Kurogane Haruki."

That was the last time she saw her smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal PoV<strong>

Life for Harleen, renamed Haruki, was, for lack of better words, lacking.

No, her relatives didn't abused her.

No, she wasn't precisely bullied.

No, she wasn't hated by anyone important.

She just was... forgotten...

She faded into the background and no one ever paid any attention to her.

Her aunt and uncle/godfather were the only constant persons in her life. The other people of the clan often avoided her for the mere fact that she was a bastard child, and the people outside the clan often resented anyone carrying the Kurogane name. She didn't have anyone there for her. Not really.

Ayame-oba-sama was often busy and Haruki nearly never saw her, and when she did, she was always very formal and strict, almost as if she was taking to a stranger. And that hurt the green eyed girl. Tenō-oji-sama was very happy and go lucky in general, but every time he saw her, his smile would strain and he often found ways to avoid her.

Haruki was hurt by the actions of her 'family', but not overly so, it wasn't the first time she was rejected by her family... and if she was correct, due to her aunt's description, her father would do the same if he ever learned about her existence. Not that she would go looking for him in the first place, she didn't want to face more rejection. Besides, she had a pretty good idea of who exactly was her sire, if the servant's conversations were anything to go by. Silly rumors, of course, weren't a very reliable source, but still...

That was one of the things Haruki hated about this new life. Even though Shinigami-sama had unlocked her Kyūshūgan and Yochigan the moment she was born, she had always been unable to see anything with the Yochigan that involved her directly, meaning, she was unable to see herself meeting her father and his reaction to her being his daughter, or how she would die and when, things of the such. It wasn't really helpful. The Kyūshūgan, on the other had, was incredibly helpful, but also incredibly useless on its own way. Why it was helpful was obvious, if you ignored the fact that she had to spend months, sometimes even years, mastering the kekkei genkai copied. But it didn't matter in the sightless if the place where you lived having bloodlines got you killed.

That's right.

She didn't exactly live in Kirigakure, were all the killing originated from, but close enough so her village was affected by the bloodline purges.

Nadeshiko Village.

That was her _home_.

Haruki guessed it was somehow like the purebloods' beliefs but reversed, instead of the purebloods doing the killing, it was the muggles.

The green eyes girl never fully understood why the 'muggles' did that. They were people too, at the end. But learned to accept it, there was nothing more she could do, after all. Not without turning everyone's attention to her family and getting them killed. The Kurogane clan was known in the ages of old, of having the Hyōkai Kurogane, hence, the clan name Kurogane.

The Hyōkai was exactly that, melting. The Kurogane clan was known now for their forgery skills. They were the blacksmiths of Nadeshiko Village, and without them, they wouldn't being able to be ninjas.

That was the only reason why, if anyone knew about their Kekkei Genkai, they weren't all dead yet.

They _needed_ them.

Of course, that didn't stopped the people from the village from shunning them.

It was painful.

Haruki had grown up trying to make everyone around her happy. Ayame-oba-sama, Tenō-oji-sama, her aunts and uncles, the other kids of the villages... but none of them wanted her, not really. Her aunt was merely fulfilling a duty she probably thought she should.

She was a duty.

Her uncle just took care of her because his dead best friend had been deeply in love with her mother before he died during the second shinobi war and made Tenō-oji-sama promise to take her of Yuri and any children she ever had.

She was just a responsibility.

_And it was painful._

* * *

><p>Today was another plain day for little Haruki.<p>

Today was another day for training.

Today was another day of endless criticism directed to her.

Today was another day for her mother to remind her she was a she and not a he.

Today was another birthday.

Haruki learned long ago that this day, October 31, wasn't especial just because she was born. No one really cared whether she should have a party or not. It didn't really bothered the youngest Kurogane. Not anymore. She had long ago learned to accept that July 31 wasn't a especial day for her, on the contrary. It was a day she learned to be wary of. And with reason.

During her life as Harleen Potter it had been a day when bad things happened. And as Kurogane Haruki, it didn't get better.

On Haruki's first birthday, her grandmother died and her aunt Ayame officially took the title as head of the Kurogane Clan. In the past, her aunt had been 'head of the family' but since her grandmother, the real leader, had still been alive, whatever order her aunt gave could be overruled by her grandmother's word. It also forced her aunt to take a heir for the title, and since she was the only niece she had ―Haruki didn't even had direct cousins despite the number of aunt and uncles she had― so Haruki was chosen as the Clan heir despite the protests of the other Clan members, with the condition that she would marry her youngest uncle, which was ten years older than her.

It sickened Haruki to know that just because she was a bastard child, she would be forced into something she didn't want to. But fortunately, she learned that it only would happen unless her aunt had a child of her own, and while that was very improbable, taking in consideration her personality, she had faith that someday her aunt decided to settle down and have a child of her own, a daughter.

Back to the topic, during Haruki's second birthday, she somehow managed to find herself in her mother's chambers, and her the woman was about to kill her in a bust of rage, she lied to her and told her she was actually a boy and the midwife had lied to her. Haruki felt no guilt in lying because, one, the midwife had died no long after her birth, and two, because she didn't want to die in the hands of the red head. She still had things to take care of.

Yuri had immediately run to check if what she had said was true, and Haruki froze in panic not knowing what to do, but somehow, someway, when Yuri checked her body for _that_ organ, she actually found it. She wasn't sure what exactly happened, but she could guess that maybe her magic had reacted as a shield and created an illusion on her body.

Haruki had been ecstatic with the events, but decided to not say anything to neither her aunt or uncle. The problem was when she returned to her room, she had a vision of what would happen the next day, which included her mother fighting with her aunt about her. She had managed to withhold the fight as long as she could, but in the end it happened and both Haruki and Yuri were prohibited to leave their rooms without an escort.

Today was Haruki's third birthday.

She had a sinking feeling in her gut since the moment she woke up , but she hadn't been able to do anything or tell anyone about it. She was confined in her room, like always, and could only wait for when her aunt or someone went to fetch her for breakfast.

It didn't happen.

One hour turned into two. And suddenly two hours had turned into five.

It was already lunch time.

Haruki quietly tiptoed to the door, and in pointed with her index finger at the door muttering a quiet "Alohomora" before a soft click echoed and the door opened with without making a single noise. The hallway was completely empty and the sound of water drops falling into water made its way to the girl's ears. The sinking feeling in her stomach grew, and she cast a weak "Notice-Me-Not" charm on herself before making her way to the main compound.

She was halfway when she suddenly heard a shriek, s mix of anguish, pain and desperation. A sound she knew all too well. She hurried and when she turned the corner that took her to the entrance she froze at the sight of an unknown ninja slicing the neck of the woman he/she was holding. It was one of her many aunts, she didn't particular like her, but she didn't wish her death either.

Haruki crushed her desire to run an confront the person killing her family, she was still trying to get a good hold of her magic, she could only cast one or two spells without creating a small explosion. Her ninja skills were good, but not enough to go against a fully trained killer.

So she ran.

She found the door of the main house and quickly stepped inside not bothering to take out her sandals, there was no time for that. The black haired child ran as fast as her little legs could carry her until she arrived at her mother's room, but stopped when she say the scene in front of her. Her mother was covered in blood from head to toe, a crazed smile on her face as she slashed again and again the stilled body that belonged to an already dead person.

"How dare you! How dare you!" The woman screamed crazily, her arms waving and slashing not caring if they hit anything. "My house! My home! My family!" She kept on screaming.

Haruki was too scared she didn't even notice when another person crept behind her until a blade was nearly cutting into her back. She tried to move but wasn't fast enough and the kunai the person was holding cut her skin from her left side of her shoulder blade down until the her lower back, a little past the middle to the right. It was bleeding heavily, but it wasn't very deep. Haruki let out a small whimper of pain and fright when the person went to attack her once again but before he could, his head fell of his shoulder and the body went stiff before in fell limp to the floor.

"Byakuran~" Her mother crooned at the green eyed child and the girl flinched. Haruki remember that voice, Yuri always used it when she was going to do something bad to her. "Come with mommy~" The woman crooned again, but Haruki could hear the order and threat underneath that sweet voice.

"Y-Yes, mother?" The girl tried to ask in the most respectable and calm voice she could find.

"Well... this last few years have taught me something very important, my precious little Byakuran." She started, playing with the bloodied kunai in her hands. "Do you want to know what?" The red haired woman asked and her daughter nodded. "Answer me!" She shrieked slapping the child making her fall backwards and hold her reddening cheek, not letting the tears fall from her green eyes.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" She answered, her voice breaking a little at the end.

"Well, my precious little Byakuran, I learned that no matter what I do, or how much I wait, you father in never going to come back..." She said softly before her head snapped in Haruki's direction. "So, since _he's_ not coming back, I don't need _you_ anymore." She declared with a sadistic smile before throwing the kunai at her own child, however, neither of them expected the weapon to stop mid air and turn around in the woman's direction with the same velocity it had been directing towards the child. Haruki knew immediately that had been a burst of accidental magic and had never been more happy when she felt the familiar pull in her navel followed by the feeling of being sucked inside a very tiny tube. Haruki hadn't counted on the fast recovery from the shock her mother made, and she threw another kunai in her direction, making the witch remember when Bellatrix did the same thing in her previous life, and killed Dobby.

Hopefully that wouldn't happen to her.

* * *

><p>Haruki had no idea where she had landed, but she was sure it wasn't anywhere near Mizu no Kuni, if anything, it looked how her aunt had described Hi no Kuni, maybe Nami no Kuni even. It was sunny, and hot, but not overly so. It was... nice. No more cold and humid like back home, and the term was used loosely.<p>

It had been difficult for Haruki to move, especially when she had a gaping wound on her leg that bleed more often than not, but she was able to move quietly and undetected for a good amount of three months before she reached a place called Tanzaku town and she was able to crash in a cheap hotel she had paid with the money she had stolen from other traveling people. It was there where she met Jiraiya the Sannin and her heart immediately fell to her stomach when she first saw him. There was no way to hide it, the shape of their chins and eyes, the untamable hairs and even the smiles.

There was no way around it.

She had unintentionally found her father.

Oh joy, her aunt was right.

He was a man-whore...

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo... you love it? hate it? I hope you guys liked it! XD<strong>

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD.**

***Oba-sama: Formal/Proper way to say Aunt.**

***Oji-sama: Formal/Proper way to say Uncle.**

**＊Kyūshūgan: Literally translates as "The Absorption Eye" ―吸収眼―.****  
><strong>

**＊Yochigan: Literally translates as "The Precognition Eye" ―よち眼―.**

***Kekkei Genkai: Bloodline limit.**

**＊Kirigakure no Sato: Hidden Village in the Mist ―****霧隠れの里―.**

**＊Nadeshiko: Fringed Pink Carnation ―****撫子―.**

**＊Nadeshiko no Sato: Nadeshiko Village, in this case "Nadeshiko" refers to "Yamato Nadeshiko" which means the proper Japanese woman, or the way how Japanese people think the perfect woman would be. In this village the women are the ones in charge and train in the ninja arts since they are mere babies until they are adult so when they are of age they are able to leave the village in order to find a men that is stronger than them and take him back and marry, and finally settle down in the village, this is done in order to make stronger clan heirs. That rule doesn't apply to bastard children ―撫子の里―.**

**＊****Hyōkai Kurogane: Melting Black Gold ―氷解 黒金―.**

**＊Mizu no Kuni: Land of Water ―****水の国―.**

**＊Hi no Kuni: Land of Fire ―火の国―.**

**＊Nami no Kuni: Land of Waves ―波の国―.**

**And sorry for the mistakes.**

_**Bye bye!**_

**Mia Heartnet out~! **


End file.
